


Gumption

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Kayfabe Compliant, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Rhyno knows Heath's got gumption. That's why he's not going to sit idly and let Heath trash himself.





	Gumption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts).



"Splinters! Wasn't even a wooden table!" Heath exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "How the hell do I get splinters from a particle board table that ain't even wood?" He began to pace, mumbling. "You try to make me tough and all kinds of bad stuff starts happening!" 

Rhyno listened in silence as Heath ranted and paced. He hadn't wanted to admit that things weren't going as well as he might have liked. 

"Almost had to get a rabies shot, thanks to that woken idiot! Doctor thought I was lyin', cuz of that one time..." 

Rhyno massaged his temples as Heath continued to speak. 

"Chiropractor didn't believe me. Said I could just admit Roscoe tackled me again instead of comin' up with some crazy story..." 

Rhyno wished he could explain the point of all of _this_ training. Heath was one of the _toughest_ people Rhyno had ever met. He just couldn't see it! Not many people could meet life's struggles with such grace and dignity. 

"Almost blinded myself for real. Apparently, I'm _allergic_ to citrus in the eye!" Heath threw his arms up again. "Maybe I'm just meant to be _weak_." 

Rhyno exhaled and inhaled several times, unable to listen anymore. He couldn't deal with Heath trashing himself. Why couldn't this stubborn man just see himself the way everyone else did? Why couldn't he see himself for what he was? 

"So, for the record, I don't associate with losers. I don't _like_ weak people." Rhyno ignored Heath's crest fallen look before he continued. "Don't look so sad. This isn't going where you think it is." 

"You ain't breaking up with me?" Heath asked, cocking his head. 

"Fuck no!" Rhyno didn't generally believe in casual cursing but sometimes, the situation just called for it. Also, Heath had royally pissed him off. "I'm trying to tell you- _I don't think you're weak_." He watched Heath stop pacing. His eyes grew cartoonishly wide and filled with tears."Heath! No! Don't cry!" Without thinking, Rhyno stood and pulled Heath into a tight embrace. This was actually a big deal. 

Rhyno _didn't_ hug. He was afraid of germs and once you considered all of Heath's kids...he didn't want to think about it. He just knew Heath needed a hug. 

"I just- been a _long time_ since someone believed in me." Heath wiped his eyes on the corner of his sleeve. 

"I will keep doing what I need to until you're the person I know you can be." 

Heath merely nodded.

-fin-


End file.
